A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the xerographic reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights.
The present invention relates to a facsimile (fax)/electronic mail (email) communication system. More particularly, the present invention provides for, among other things, sending and/or receiving emails, web page downloads and faxes from any standalone fax machine. A web page is a file written in hypertext markup language (HTML) and which is stored on a web server. It may also refer to images that appear as part of the page when it is displayed by a web browser.
Fax images can be moved over the Internet by converting fax signals having a fax format to an email format (e.g. RFC-822). Once the conversion is completed, the email is then transferred over the Internet to the intended destination according to the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) or similar protocol. The Internet is the worldwide network of networks based on the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Protocol). Currently, there are various subscriber based service that permit a subscriber to send fax images over the Internet.
According to one type of service, offered by companies such as eFax, Jfax, CallWave and Telebot, a subscriber is provided with a unique telephone number. Any documents faxed to that number are converted to email format and transferred to the subscriber""s email inbox. One drawback of this type of service is that it requires the subscriber to have a specific telephone number associated with their email address. A second drawback is that the subscriber must distribute the personal fax telephone number to any persons who would potentially want to send a fax to the subscriber. Finally, this type of service is expensive to operate from the service provider""s perspective since the costs associated with buying and operating so many individual and dedicated phone numbers is very high.
Another type of service is the service offered by UUNET, which requires a subscriber to attach additional hardware between the subscriber""s fax machine and the service""s network. The purpose of this service is to reduce long distance faxing costs for high volume users. The UUNET system converts a fax to the equivalent of an email and then routes the email over UUNET""s network to the nearest UUFAX server. The UUFAX server converts the email back to fax format and transmits the fax using a local call to the fax machine at the destination. A drawback of this type of service is that it takes time and up-front hardware additions and expenditures to have access to the service.
Generally, the present invention comprises a facsimile/email communication system and method, whereby a user is able to send emails from any standalone facsimile machine and is also able to send facsimiles to any standalone fax machine, from either a centralized web server or a client machine connected to the Internet.
According to one aspect of the invention, a system for communicating an email from a facsimile is provided. An exemplary embodiment of this system comprises: a facsimile server configured to receive, from a start location, a facsimile in a facsimile image format, the facsimile including an email address; a character recognizer in communication with the facsimile server and configured to extract the email address; a first format converter configured to receive the facsimile and convert the facsimile to an email in an email format; an email server configured to receive the email and extracted email address and transmit the email to an end location identified by the email address; and an advertisement server configured to generate a confirmation page incorporating an advertisement on the confirmation page.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a method of communicating an email from a facsimile is provided. An exemplary embodiment of this method comprises the steps of: receiving a facsimile in a facsimile image format from a start location, the facsimile including an email address; extracting the email address from the facsimile; converting the facsimile image format to an email having an email format; and generating a confirmation page having an advertisement therein.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a system for communicating between facsimile and email is provided. An exemplary embodiment of this system comprises: a network operating center; and a plurality of geographically distributed points of presence in communication with the network operating center, each point of presence having, a facsimile server configured to receive, from a start location, a facsimile in a facsimile image format, the facsimile including an email address; a character recognizer in communication with the facsimile server and configured to extract the email address; a first format converter configured to receive the facsimile and convert the facsimile to an email in an email format; an email server configured to receive the email and extracted email address and transmit the email to an end location identified by the email address; and an advertisement server configured to generate a confirmation page incorporating an advertisement on the confirmation page.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a system for communicating a facsimile from an email is provided. An exemplary embodiment of this system comprises: a network operating center having a web server to which a user can log on to over the Internet to compose an email, the web server configured to capture a facsimile number contained within the email; and a plurality of geographically distributed points of presence in communication with the network operating center, each point of presence having, an email server configured to receive the email in an email format; a first format converter in communication with the email server and configured to convert it into a facsimile having a facsimile image format; an advertisement server having a return facsimile page composer and configured to generate a return facsimile page incorporating an advertisement; a second format converter configured to receive and convert the facsimile and return facsimile page to a facsimile encoded bitmap image; and a fax spooler configured to receive the facsimile encoded bitmap image and transmit it to a destination identified by the facsimile number.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a method of communicating a facsimile from an email is provided. An exemplary embodiment of this method comprises the steps of: logging onto a web server of a network operating center; composing an email having a facsimile number therein; capturing the facsimile number; converting the email to a facsimile; generating a return facsimile page; incorporating an advertisement in the return facsimile page; and sending the facsimile and return facsimile page to a destination identified by the facsimile number.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.